Life at the Hometown
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: A collection of loosely connected drabble...ish stories of what life is like for the Grey cast at their aptly named "Hometown." Along with the guests and strays they let in. Ranging from humor to angst as well as to some really deep scenes. (Hopefully) ... Please don't flame... Look at my other stories if you are confused. *cough* strays... *cough*
1. Chapter 1

"You know... Just because you just haven't had a proper bath in thirteen years doesn't mean you have the right to use up all of the hot water," Carlos said, as Kyklo emerged form the steam socked bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his thin waist, holding a face towel to his now clean black hair.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Whatever. Hey... Where are the pipes even connected to... And the toilet...?"

"Never you mind that," Carlos said simply to him, as he entered the bathroom.

Through the open door Kyklo saw him undressing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing... Just that... Well... You... Uhh..."

"Oh shut up, you don't either," the Spanish boy said, closing the door tightly on Kyklo.

Just then Charlie came down the halls silently approaching Kyklo who was busy drying his hair. When said boy finally noticed her he jumped slightly despite himself his towel falling off of him. A moment of hushed silence followed and even though Kyklo had nothing to show Charlie cried out in horror of it all. Were they really that cruel?! To a child no less?

"What the hell is going on!?" Carlos shouted, throwing the door open.

As the remaining steam thinned and cleared she saw that he looked like one of the dolls she used to play with. Or that of a Titan. Much like Kyklo but also less so.

"Is that what happens... when you become a titan?"

"No. It happened when I became a warrior..."

"Annie too!?" she squeaked in horror.

"Say what you will. At least I don't have to worry about my monthly," she said, as she walked briskly down the hallway, not wanting to get involved in anyway. How she missed the days when people were not so stupid.

"You're making this even more ridicules then it needs to be," Carlos muttered, trying to get back inside. Kyklo stood at the side, reluctant to say anything more at this point.

"No I'm not... I mean did she... Fire and knife."

"No. That's what they did. Warriors were not permitted to have sexual thought as Warriors were the closest a human could get to the rest of the Gods," Carlos said simply, trying to make the girl still fresh from the walls see his view on how things used to be and were accepted without question.

"But... but... _How_ then?"

"Just because you think were brought up to think something should be the same as everything else doesn't mean we all think that way, so just get over it. Besides. From what I've seen in the forsaken world I find that I don't have to worry about going down dark allies in the middle of the night... Oh, wait..."

Charlie studied him for an instant before swallowing her retort and nodded stiffly to him. This place would be hard to get used to.


	2. Kyklo's woes of

**I did not steal this idea form Kong Fu Panda. I do not know what you are talking about!**

* * *

Kyko stared in utter distastefulness down at the measly meal on his plate below him and then glanced back up at Carlos with a look of utter disbelief on his face. Said boy found it very bizarre that the aptly named boy before him could go from being a sword welding almost cold and deeply thinking warrior one second to a simpering almost lovable puppy the next. Especially at the sight or at the slightest hint of food despite the fact of his lost right eye and scars. Not that he could blame him for that in an way. He hadn't had a proper meal for a good portion of his life after all. He shuddered to think of the things he had eaten to stay alive that long. No wonder Grisha had used a stomach pump on him.

"Just eat it Kyklo. You'll be hungrier if you don't..." Carlos said to him from across the table.

"I'll be just as hungry even if I don't eat three piece of carrots," Kyklo said flatly.

"Well, look at it this way. Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner are all doing there duty in the walls during a heavy famine and its only fair we do the same since we can't bering them anything more to eat," Carlos told him simply. And with that the conversation was finished. And so it was that Kyklo went back to stare down at his "meal." Sure, he saw the importance of it all but really, this was just ridicules. But then again food was food. With a sigh filled with nothing but the sound of heavy and utter defeat Kyklo chewed carefully on the bright orange vegetable... Fruit... Whatever!


	3. Father and son

Yato was presently resisting the urge to stretch cat like as he lay under the sun on the bay-window as he rested his sores away Though he swore that he had heard a soft but unmistakable purr come out of his mouth. Angel looked up at him, raising a questioning eyebrow at the odd sound but other then that he, Sasha and the rest of them were leaving him alone. It was just a normal boring day when...

"Hey dad... can you show me how to draw?"

Sasha, Connie and Eren all looked up at the spirit boy named Yukine who was standing at the doorway. Every single one of their faces reminiscent of the time when Bertholdt had demolished the gates of Trost. Angel looked up at him over the top of his book his eyes wide in shock. Kyklo coughed on the food he had been eating and Charle gaped openly at what she had just heard. Yato seemed to stop breathing and looked up from the bay-window his pupils dilated into slits as he stared at his Seikki who was looking at them all, confused at what they were all so shocked about.

And then it struck him.

"Aw! Snow-kun that's so sweet of you! Ah... is that the relationship between a Seikki and a god?" Charle asked intriguingly.

"Shut up!"

"Don't say that, Yukine... Of course it is!" Yato smirked, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Armin asked, as he came into the room seeing Yato and Yukine snipe at each-other, which really wasn't something new to him despite the fact that he had just met the two them literally just last night.

"Snow-san just called Yato father." Charle answered.

"Snow?"

"That's what Yuki's name means in Japanese. You're gonna have to spit it out, Kyklo..."

"Never!"

"There's nothing quite as beautiful as a father and son," Hanji sniffed.

"Shut up!" Yukine cried desperately as he tried to escape Yato's grasp.

"Hey... didn't Hades say he would meet up with us the very next day? Armin asked turing to Sina who had followed him into the room.

"Yeah? Why..."

"It feel like its been weeks since then... Two and a half to be exact..."


	4. Oh my friend let's toast this victory!

"To the revival of the Grey Goddess! Long live the light of the gods!"

Two saki cups clanked together in the sound of triumph or a toast in the hands of two men sitting at a small table. Between them was a tall white glass and more clean and unused cups put there for any other use.

"Right now I'm feeling happier then Hanji after a successful Titan experiment! So you, Yato can drink as much Saki as you want! To the goddess' rebirth, of course," Carlos said to the man sitting across the table from him as he nonchalantly reclined in his chair tilting it back on two legs, an arm hanging over the rest.

"Ha! I knew there was something else I missed about ya!" Yato laughed, holding his cup up in a toast to him, a cheeky cat grin on his face tinted with a tiny bit of red. He didn't much care for saki (though that vine also didn't sound appealing either) but he wasn't one to pass up a drink with an old acquaintance.

"Ha! What're you sayin'? I never drank when you came around!" Carlos grinned, his nearly as cheeky as the cats holding his cup up as well.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" the Noragami laughed, too much in a good mood to be angry as their cups clacked together again.

"To the unknamed God queen and king Ra, and Moon Goddess Selene! Long live the light! There... That should please their avatars..." Carlos sighed, sitting back in his chair and draining the cup in his hand.


	5. Water and

**I... I don't even know or care what I'm doing anymore...**

* * *

"And don't come back out until you've washed up every last blight on your body." Carlos said, as he kicked Yato into the river.

"You still have yours to clear up," Yato sneered as he submerged.

"What was that you damn cat?" Carlos hissed, kneeling down by the edge of the bank and placing a hand on the top of the other ravens head.

"Who are you to treat a god such as I like this?" Yato hissed at him.

"Who's the god? You're just a stray-god..." The boy sneered at him.

"You little..."

The two glared daggers at each other.

A few feet away from the two of them Annie watched the two of them feeling like something wasnt quite right with all of this.

As the two of them continued to glare at each other Carlos soon felt a presence behind him but before he could turn around he felt himself falling into the water and on top of the raven thereby making their lips come together for an instant before the weight of the one falling sent the two of them both splashing into the water once again.

"Annie what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted at his partner as he submerged back from the water.

"I was... Just trying to help you two along..." the blond girl shrugged next to Yukine who smirked at what he had just seen at the two struggled in the water.

"Hey... what was that about sharing the same water supply?" Hanji asked, as the two ravens tried to get out from the water.

"Oh please... gods and warriors cannot pollute the water," Bertholdt said as he helped the two of them out of the water.


End file.
